FIFTY SHADES ROLES REVERSED
by crista.burbage
Summary: This is my version of how Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele meet and got together I know its not what you would expect but I am hoping ya'll like it .
1. Chapter 1

The characters Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele and all the others belong to E.L. James and I would just like to say that I don't own these characters and thank you for allowing me to share my opinion on how Ana and Christian got together.

FIFTY SHADES ROLES REVERSED

CHAPTER 1

Ana

Arriving at Grey House for this interview I have no clue as what to expect. I have been a nervous wreck all weekend. I'm just thankful that I got the interview and with any luck I will be working for Grey Publishing House. My entire college career I had dreamed about working for Grey Publishing House and now I'm waiting on the man himself to interview me. " Hello Miss Anastasia Steele can you please follow me Mr. Grey will see you now." As I walk into the gallant office I see the most glorious man standing by a large window looking out at the world. I gasp in shock cause I expected Mr. Grey to be in his late fifty's but instead he must be in his early to mid twenties. When he turned around I think my jaw hit the floor and all I heard was him clearing his throat and that snapped me out of my daze. He walks over to me and extends his hand for me and I shake it without even blinking and he gives be the most beautiful smile I have ever seen on a man. I thought I was going to melt into a puddle right in front of him. He tells me to take a seat and I do without hesitation but leave it to me little ole' Ana to trip and fall right at his feet.

"Good morning Miss Steele I'm Christian Grey It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Are you okay you didn't get hurt did you?"

No... I'm fine... But I think to myself please don't blush.

"That's good... So shall we begin"... Yes please and can I say I am so honored to be giving this opportunity.

" Well Miss Steele when the Dean of Washington State University calls and says you are the best at what you do and he holds you in very high regards. That he believes that you can take my publishing company to the next step and further. Well I couldn't refuse so now please tell me a little about yourself. "

Well I graduated both high school and college with honors I have always dreamed of becoming a editor at a very big publishing house. The only publishing company I ever really thought of was and is Grey Publishing House.

The entire time that he and I are talking all I can think about is what this Adonis of a man would look like tied up to my bed and me having my way with him...

" Miss Steele are you with me hello"... I jump at the sound of my name being called by the Greek God that is now standing in front of me with his hand on my leg.

I'm so sorry Mr. Grey I was day dreaming and that was completely rude of me I do apologize for my behavior.

" As I was saying I believe you can do great things for us here at Grey Publishing House and I would be honored to have you on board as a editor well that is if you would like the position. "

Wow Mr. Grey... " Please Miss Steele call me Christian." Well then Christian I would honored to take the job and I promise I won't let you down. "Well now that it is settled I will see you on Monday of next week and we will just see how far you can take my publishing house." I look forward to it Christian thank you.

Christian

Well that went better than I thought and even better that beautiful angel known as Anastasia Steele is going to be working here every day. When I was asked to do this interview I was kind of regretting it, but now after seeing the most beautiful woman on the planet I knew then no matter what I had to have her working for me and what's more I can see her again.

I push the call button on my office phone to get my assistant Andrea to come to my office." Yes Mr. Grey... Can I get you anything Sir"... Yes Andrea can you get everything set up for Miss Steele she will be needing a nice big office ready for her first thing Monday morning. She has agreed to be our new editor here at Grey Publishing House. "Yes Sir... Will that be all Sir." Yes that will be all thank you Andrea.

As I sit here in my office after the interview with that beautiful girl...woman...angel... FUCK I don't know what to call her but she sure has my head clouded with her beauty.

But one thing is for sure I will definitely be seeing her again.

I call Taylor my CPO to tell him that I will ready to leave in five minutes.

Well that was the longest week and weekend of my life and I have done nothing but sit and think about one Miss Anastasia Steele. And I think to my self has she thought of me too or am I just thinking way to much into this. All I know and want is her.

Ana

I can't believe I got the job I mean I didn't think I was going to get it because of my little day dreaming stunt. I still can't believe that he touched me. I mean nobody has ever been able to touch me in the least little way at all. And whats more I wanted him to keep touching me, I still want him to touch me he is all I can think about. He is in my dreams looking at me with those sexy gray eyes and those lips god all I wanted to do during my interview was just grab him and crush my lips to his.

I wonder if he would be into kinky fucking with me cause Its all I can think of doing with him.

Well here I am it's Monday morning and I am nervous and excited at the same time. I have dreamed about working at Grey Publishing House since I started college four years ago and now the day has finally come. "Good morning Miss. Steele"... A smooth voice says from behind me and has I turn to see who it is that voice belongs to. I turn to be face to face with none other the Christian Grey him self and he is so close to me I can smell his amazing scent I don't know what it is but god it is a smell that I will never forget.

Good morning Christian. How are you doing today?

"I am wonderful Anastasia. And how are you doing today?"

God if he leans any closer I will end up kissing him if not something that will get my horny ass fucking fired. But it would be so worth it to be able to kiss him, and it would be even better to fuck his brains out.

Think Ana... Christian this office is amazing thank you for this. I cant wait to get started.

"Well the first you have to get all of your paper work done and get the necessary things for you to get through security and with these things you will be able to get to any place in the building but you will have to have special clearance to get on my floor and you will also receive that as well."

"So shall we get things started?" Yes of course lead the way Mr. Grey.

Christian

When I finally got word that Anastasia was in her office I had to get down to her floor to see her. I don't know what I will say to her but that doesn't matter right this moment. When I speak to her she slowly turns around to meet my gaze but to her surprise and shock I was just inches away from her face taking in her exotic scent. I can't describe what it smells like its just heavenly.

We talk for a few minutes about the things she has to have done for her safety and clearance and man is she excited to get to work. It makes me smile bigger than I have ever smiled in my life.

God what is the woman doing to me... Think Grey... What in your right mind made you give her a clearance pass to your floor... Well the only reason being is so that I can see her anytime of the day and I can even go to her floor and her office I mean Fuck it is my building and I'm her boss so why not.

Anastasia let me introduce you to my tech team this is Welch and Barney. Guys this is Anastasia Steele and she is the new editor of Grey Publishing House and I want her feel comfortable with everyone." Hello Miss Steele its a pleasure to meet you and welcome to Grey House if need us we are always down here." "Thank you gentleman its a pleasure to meet you both too."

Anastasia if you will come with me I will take you to meet your assistant, This is your assistant Hannah. "Hi Hannah how are doing? And I'm sure we will work well together."

Well Anastasia now that you have all your things taken care of I will let you get to work, but if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me on my office line I hope you have a good day.

Ana

Today has started out to be a great day and I only see it getting better from here on out. My assistant is a god send she is always right on task she never has to be told twice and I think we are going to be great friends. Hannah is it lunch time yet I'm starving. I call her over the intercom on my office phone." Yes Miss Steele it is lunch time would you like for me to go out and get you something." No thank you Hannah I will go out find something but thank you though, you can go ahead and get yourself some lunch I will see you in a hour. It seems that once I started reading some manuscripts and time flew by and its already after twelve. Wow did I say I love my new job cause I definitely do.

I go to get me some lunch and who do I run into Mr. Grey. It seems that he is also running late to lunch. I ask him where is the best place to get something to eat and he politely ask me to join him for lunch. At first I don't answer him because I'm to busy eye fucking him. But I finally do answer him with a 'squeak' I say yes and thank you and then as the words come out of my mouth I instantly feel my face start getting hot from blushing. He doesn't say anything he just smiles and offers me his arm to walk me on to the elevator. Once inside the elevator with Christian its like someone turned on an electric current between the two of us, and I know he feels it too cause he is looking at me like he could devour me and I'm looking at him the same way. Before I can even think I am being pinned against the elevator wall and the damned thing had come to a abrupt stop and Christian is crushing my lips with his. And before he can pull away I reverse the pin he has on me and I'm now pinning him against the wall and he has the biggest hard on I have ever seen or felt and that's saying a lot considering I'm into B.D.S.M. and all matter of kinky fucking. I mean I have seen a few big ass cocks.

I finally pull away so we both can catch our breath and I don't really know what he is going to say to me since I went all wild and crazy slamming him into the wall the way I did. But all he says is " FUCK ME that was better than I imagined it would be." Well thank you Mr. Grey you were FUCKING amazing yourself. But I had to stop cause I didn't want to go to far, I mean you are my boss and I just started today. How bad does that make me look. I so sorry for attacking you like that its just I felt this pull to you and I couldn't help myself.

Christian

Well I came down to ask Anastasia to go to lunch with me and to my surprise she says yes. After she stands there and stares at and I'm not sure if she notices but I am looking at her and I'm undressing her with my eyes.

Once in the elevator things happen between us faster than lighting strikes and its Fucking amazing. But now she is apologizing for attacking me, But I do believe that I kissed her first. So I do the only thing I can think of and that's to grab her and kiss her again just to get her to stop talking and to my surprise she doesn't stop me or pull away instead she starts wrapping her legs around my waist. It takes all my self control not to fuck her right now in this fucking elevator. I simply tell her we will have to finish this later and she says." You better FUCKING believe it Grey."

I don't know what it is about her but it just feels like she is the one person I have been waiting on to come and save me from myself. And god I really hope I can have her and I can get her to be mine, I know I don't know her that good but I don't give a fuck I have to have her.

Ana

What the hell just happened did I just promise Christian that we will fuck later. It appears it is a mutual thing cause he just said the same thing to me. Well if he fucks anything as good as he kisses this is going to be fucking epic and I can't wait to find out. I almost tell him lets just skip lunch and get straight to dessert and by dessert I mean one Christian Grey himself cause if he tastes as good as he smells I'm going to be one happy go fucking lucky Dominatrices.

I think I'm going to go for it and tell him what I'm thinking and let him tell me what he wants I'm going against all of my control and my issues of being afraid of being touched. Hell its like I don't have a problem with Christian touching me at all.

Here goes nothing I mean hell I'm breaking my own rules anyway so why the fuck not. Christian I have a better idea for lunch. How about we just skip it all together and finish what we have started here cause I am all for it if you are.

It doesn't take him but a nano second to reply and I absolutely love his answer. He says" fuck yes I'm all for skipping lunch. I swear Ana its like you can tell exactly what I was just thinking." He finally pushes the button to make the elevator start moving again. He said I'll tell Taylor to take us to my penthouse.

Christian

Anastasia is the most amazing woman I have ever meet and she even thinks like me too. When she suggested that we skip lunch and finish our hot elevator make out session. At first I thought I was fucking day dreaming but thank fuck I wasn't. God where has this girl been. I swear she was made just for me. When we get out of the elevator in the lobby I take Ana by the hand and lead her out to my Audi SUV, where Taylor is waiting. Damn that man if always on time.

Taylor... Sir... Take us to my penthouse please... Sir...

I can't tell if Ana is nervous or excited cause she hasn't looked anywhere but out the window... Penny for your thoughts Ana." Uh oh... Sorry Christian did you say something." Yes I said penny for your thoughts. "Oh I'm sorry I am fine how long to our destination"... About ten minutes... Are you sure this is what you want, I don't want you to think you have to do this.

I really hope she isn't having second thoughts about this. I honestly don't think I can last much longer before I explode in my damn pants, Especially if she keeps biting that fucking lip god I would love to bit that lip of hers.

Ana if you don't stop biting your lip we won't make it to my damn penthouse cause I'll take you right here in my fucking car. "Oh... Do you mean don't do this" and she goes and bites it again I think I'm about to bust my zipper open with the raging hard on I have right now. Before I even think Ana is on her knees in front of me and she is working her little hands quickly to unbutton my pants and when she finally gets them undone and I help her take my pants down I don't even get a word out before she takes my full cock in her mouth and she takes me all in and she doesn't even gag 'FUCK ME ' she is perfect. I am one lucky bastard... Ana... Baby if you don't want what is about to happen then you better stop cause I am coming hard Baby oh Fuck me and she just keeps on milking me swallowing every last drop of my come. She is fucking perfect.

Ana

I'm sitting in the back of Christian's car and my entire body is aching for his touch. He ask me something and I have to ask him what he said cause I was so focused on trying my best not to fuck him in the back seat of his car. Then before he can even react to my movements I am on my knees in front of him and I'm taking his pants down and taking his raging hard on deep in my throat and I swear I heard him growl. He tries to get me to stop when I feel him getting close to his climax but I act like I didn't hear him and I just keep sucking and rolling my tongue around the crown of his cock and right as I take him to the back of my throat again he comes and he tastes salty and fucking amazing all together. I think he is in shock from watching me take control of him like that, But hell if he really knew my kind of control he would probably be running to get as far away from me as possible.

I really do hope he doesn't judge me for what I do in my free time I am hoping he will be turned on bigger then fuck when I tell him.

"Ana we are here"... Oh wow this place is huge and which one is yours Christian.

"My penthouse is on the top three floors"... He says and all I can do is stare at the building with my jaw hanging open.

We get into the elevator and there is that same feeling again. Christian do you feel that tingling or is it just me. I ask him when the elevator doors start to close. He looks at me and says, " No baby I feel it too and It is making me want you even more than I already do." And with those words he is kissing me with a hunger I've never felt before and I am loving every single moment and his sounds are doing things to me that I have never felt before.

Finally the elevator doors open to a huge foyer and then Christian is taking my hand and pulling me with him into the great room of his house and I am in awe of his place it is so big I wish I had a place like this. I share a apartment with my best friend Kate its a nice place but it has nothing compared to this castle in the sky.

Christian this place is beautiful I would love to have a place here it is so amazing.

I have something to tell you and I need you to keep an open mind can you do that for me. And after I tell you I will let you ask me any questions that you want is that okay Christian... He answers me with the sexiest voice I have ever heard..." Of course baby as I also have something to tell you as well, but you go first and I am all ears"...

Christian

I am sitting here in the great room of my penthouse with the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on.

She says she has something she needs to tell me and I also have something to tell her as well but I'm letting her speak first...

"Christian she says... I don't really know any other way to say this so I'm going to just come out and say it"... Damn she is really nervous she keeps rubbing her hands together and looking at them the whole time she is doing it. But I just sit beside her and wait for her to continue and she does... "Listen Christian I'm not your normal type of woman to just take home and fuck and not even think about me again I am a 'Dominatrices' I practice B.D.S.M. and I like to tie men up and fuck them hard and long and I was really scared you would not want anything to do with me, Cause I going to be completely honest with you I wanted to have my way with you the first day I laid eyes on you during my interview it took a hell of a lot of self control to not take you right then and there in your office." As she says this to me I am sitting there thinking HELL FUCKING YEAH I finally found someone that loves kinky fucking and I couldn't be happier. "Okay Christian that's all I have to say you can ask whatever question you like and I will answer it truthfully."

Anastasia I don't have any questions per say. But I would now like to tell you what I was going to say. Okay here goes I don't do the whole B.D.S.M. thing but I am not opposed to it either I myself love to have what I like to call kinky fucking. And if I am being honest I also wanted to have my way with you the first day I laid eyes on you in my office I was planning all kinds of ways to take you right there in my office. I mean fuck I had done pictured taking you on my desk, against the wall, and on my couch too. Well that's all I have to say so now do you have any questions for me.

Ana

Wow is all that is going threw my head and then it comes out my mouth before I even know it. And I gasp for air cause I thought Christian was going to tell me to get the fuck out of his house but he doesn't instead he tells me he is into kinky fucking too. And that just made my fucking day.

Well Christian I also don't have any questions. All I want to know now is which way is your bedroom. And if you know whats good for you Grey you will be naked in the next minute or so. " Oh Miss Steele you don't have to tell me twice" and with that he is stripping out of his clothes. But I manage to be standing naked in front of him before he even realizes it, I am helping him get rid of the last bit of his clothes.

He points me towards a room and says "after you Miss Steele." As we make our way to the room he has pointed towards I am a few steps in front of him and in one swift move I am in his arms and he is carrying me bridal style into the room, with the biggest bed I have ever seen.

Christian lays me down ever so gently then he just stares at me from between my legs where he is sat at the moment, Do you like what you see Mr. Grey?

"Yes...Yes... I do very much." He then crawls up my body very slowly kissing and sucking all over my body and with every touch my body is getting more and more aroused and the longer he does this more I want him inside me. Christian please I need you to be inside of me now and hard." Shush... Baby please let me worship your beautiful body and show you how I can make you feel, Instead of you having to do everything you just lay back and relax and let me pleasure you baby. "

He is now heading down to the apex of my thighs kissing his way down very slowly and it feels amazing. He is now licking at the folds of my very wet and throbbing pussy and then he licks and sucks on my bud and my body arches up each and every time he sucks my bud and then he inserts one finger and then as I moan and arch my pussy into his hand then he adds a second finger and I almost come in his hand but he stops right before I come. "Baby are you sure this is what you want" Oh god yes Christian please stop teasing me and put that big beast of yours inside me now. He does as I beg him to do and as soon as he slams into me It takes all I have not to come but its is well worth the wait god this man is a sex god cause he knows all of my sweet spots and he knows exactly how to hit them, I know he can tell I am getting close cause all of a sudden he leans down to kiss me and then he whispers in my ear "Come for Me Ana" and with those words I have what I can only explain as the biggest and best fucking orgasm I have ever had. And as I'm riding out my orgasm he is pounding into me again and I am once again building up to another mind blowing orgasm and as he says those magic words "Come for me Ana" and I come hard again at the same time he comes hard inside me. FUCK ME that was mind blowing.

"Anastasia... Baby... Are you still with me"... Uh oh yeah I'm here I was just coming back down to earth after that amazing round of you sexing me to the moon and back.


	2. Chapter 2

FIFTY SHADES ROLES REVERSED

Chapter 2

Ana

Wow is all I can say right this moment I have never had sex that amazing before. I am at a loss for words at the moment. I vaguely hear Christian talking to me. He is so fucking perfect.

" Anastasia... Baby are you with me! " I finally answer him and with an answer that sounds so cheesey! I say to him, Oh yeah I'm here I am just coming back down to earth from that amazing round of you sexing me to the moon and back ! ' He chuckles lightly. '

" Ana are you sure you are ok. Baby you haven't opened your eyes please open them you are starting to worry me. " Oh I'm so sorry Christian I am fine very fine indeed I am just in a state of awe at the moment, that's all.

Christian you are amazing has anyone ever told you that cause you are in every way possible. He looks at me for a moment before he answers me. " Ana... I have never been told that before and having being told that by you it makes me feel like the happiest person on the planet at this very moment thank you "

Oh you are very welcome Christian and I meant it too,

Christian

I feel like I am floating on cloud nine right now and I don't want to come off of it either, But Ana isn't moving or opening her eyes and it's starting to worry me. But she finally answers me and it is the fucking cutiest answer ever. " Oh yeah I'm here I am just coming back down to earth from that amazing round of you sexing me to the moon and back." That is not something I expected to hear but I'll take it I mean I am pretty fucking amazing when it comes to pleasuring a woman.

Well Ana now that you are back with me here on earth I give her a half smirk. " Yes Christian I am " She says giving me that same half smirk back.

I think we need to shower and we really do need to eat brfore we head back to the office.

She looks at me for a moment and then she nods. As she slowly gets up off the bed I grab her hand and pull her into the bathroom with me, Where I walk to the shower and turn the water on. She looks at me as if she isn't sure if she is allowed to join me so I politely ask her to join me an of course she comes without hesitation. Here we are standing in my huge shower and I start rubbing bodywash all over her lathering her beautiful body up and as I am doing so, she starts to moan and oh my god the things her moans do to me. As she continues to moan my cock hardens so fast it's painful so I pull her back to my front to let her feel what she is doing to me. She turns to face me slowly and as she turns she looks down at my 'BEAST' as she salled it earlier she licks her lips and my damn kness almost buckle. I lean in and kiss her and she lets another moan out that almost unmans me right then and there. The next thing I know she is on her knees licking and sucking me like her life depended on it but I am going crazy to be inside her again so I reach down and jerk her up to crush my lips to hers and as we are kissing I feel her legs wrap around my waist and the I push her against the shower wall and ram my cock into her hot wet pussy and she lets out a scream and I know it's a good scream because she is talling me to fuck her harder and of course I do as I am so wonderfully asked.

As we both reach our climax she looks me in the eye and says " That more than just a shower " And the most wonderful sound in the entire world comes out of her she giggles and I love it. Baby that is the best sound in the entire world. And of course she blushes.

Ana

We are standing in his bathroom done drying off and we are heading back to his room to get dressed. He looks at me like he is the happiest man on the planet, And I just know I look the same way cause I know I am looking at him the same way.

As I get dressed I can't take my eyes off him at all. He looks at me and says " Like what you see " I reply in the sweetest voice I can manage. Oh yes I really do!

He of course gives me a smile that could melt my panties. He already has me wet for him again. Of course if he knew we would not be going back to the office. So I just keep my mouth shut about just what his looking at me does to me.

Well Christian I'm ready when you are. I say ! I really do need to get back to work seeing as this is my first day. I don't want to piss my new boss off cause I rally want to make a good impression on him. He looks at me like I have really confused him. It is quite adorable to see him like that.

" Well Anastasia I guess we better get back then cause I know the man that you are talking about and he definetly doesn't like his employees to ignore their work" He winks at me.

Oh god you are something else.

I am sitting at my desk in Grey Publishing House with the biggest damn smile on my face and it doesn't look like anything can make it go away and I don't it to go away either I am so happy.

It's finally time to call it a day. As I gather my things to get ready to walk out the door I turn to walk out of my office not even looking up to see where I am going I walk into a wall of a man and I slowly look up to see its Christian. And he has the biggest grin on his face that instantly has me smiling too. He gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and then says " So Ana what are your plans for the evening " I look at him a little confused at first then I finally answer. I was just going to go home and cook myself some dinner and lounge around alone. What are your plans for the evening. I ask him not knowing what his answer will be.

Christian

I ask her what her plans for the evening are and she tells me she is going to be spending it at home alone. I'm sorry that just doesn't work for me at all. She will not be staying alone either I will be staying with her or she will be coming home with me and I choose she comes home with me. Well Baby I was hoping that you will come home with me. At first I didn't think she was breathing .But then she lets out a breath that I didn't know she was holding. She looks at me like I have shocked her with a taser or something . Then she answers me. But it's not what I was expecting to hear instead she asks me what are my plans for the evening. So I answer her with what I had already said. And she looks like she could dance around the room before she finally says " I would love to come home with you " Well that just made my day.

We of course had to go by her apartment to get her some clothes for work the next day along with her bathroom things she would need in the morning. Now we are headed towards my penthouse and I am just about bouncing in my seat with excitement. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I am in love and it is a fucking amazing feeling but I'm not going to say anything until I know for sure that Ana feels the same way about me I know it's all happening real fast but love isn't suppose to be on a schedule.

I truly believe that Ana was sent to me for me to be able to finally love someone and I couldn't be happier. But I am going to take things slow and I hope she feels the same way about me.

Ana

I can't believe it I am going to spend the night with Christian. I am so happy he asked me to come home with him. I can honestly say I have fallen completely in love with him and I am so excited that I have to becareful not to just blurt it out to him cause I really want to make sure he feels the same way about me too. I really hope that he does cause I really do believe he was sent to save me from myself and for me to finally be able to love someone and I am so happy it is him.

We arrive at his penthouse and I'm so excited I feel like I'm bouncing. I finally decide to break the silence. Christian... Can I ask you a question ? " Of course Baby you can ask me anything " he says with that panty melting smile of his. I look into his eyes and ask him... What would it take for me to get a apartment in this building and as close to you as possible ? I wait for him to answer me. It seems like forever before he answers me.

" Anastaisa Rose Steele... Can I ask you a question ? " Of course you can Christian.

" Well... Just how close do you want to be to me ? "

Oh my I didn't expect him to say that. Well I was hoping to be as close as humanly possible if thats alright with you Baby .

I wait for his response and it takes him a nano second to respond and I swear I forgot how to breathe I think.

He looks at me and says " Ana... Baby I can only think of one place I would rather you stay at in this building and it is in my penthouse with me cause quite frankly I don't want you staying any where alone. "

Christian

Ana just asked me what it would take for her to get an apartment in my building that is a close as possible to me, And well I told her that I want her to stay with me in my penthouse cause I dont want her staying any where by herself. I sit and watch her and I swear she forgot to breathe, Then she finally releases the breath she was holding I while she waited for me to respond to her saying that she wants to be a close to me as humanly possible. Well I told her what I want and where I want her to stay. Now it's her turn to answer me, So I paitently for her response.

She finally looks at me and she says " Christian you really want me to live with you "

I look into her beautiful eyes and tell her that I would be the happiest person if you would live with me, cause even though this is all still new I can't stand being away from you for any amount of time, day or night. Hell since the day of your interview I have thought of every way possible to have you with me at home and at work.

Look we are here lets go up and have some dinner and we will talk about all of this over some wine. She smiles at me and says " Yes Sir... Mr. Grey " whilst biting her fucking lip, Fuck Me Anastasia if you only knew what that does to me. She giggles when I say that and it makes me smile even bigger that my face is actually hurting.

We have had our dinner and have been talking about our little talk we had in the car on the way here, and Ana seems to have it all figured out right as we finish of the bottle of wine. I look down at her as she lays with her head on my lap, I look down at her, Ana I almost whisper her name, She turns to look at me saying " Yes Christian " Baby I just wanted to tell you that I'm so happy and damned lucky to have found you, You are making me feel things that I didn't think I was capable of feeling and I really like it alot, I don't know much about love or dating or even having a girlfriend but if this is what it feels like I dont want it to ever go away.

I am now starting to worry cause she hasn't done or said anything and I feel like I may have said to much. But for so reason I can't make my brain to mouth fliter work and I blurt it out before I can stop myself. Ana I have fallen completely and irrevocably in love with you and I can't help it I know its sudden but I can't deny it any longer hell I almost said it to you the day I first laid eyes on you in my office. Anastasia please say something the silence is killing me baby please say something anything...

Ana

I am laying here on the couch with my head in Christian's lap after we had our talk about me coming to live with him and of course I am going to move in with him, It would be really stupid of me not to I mean he is the most amazing man I have ever meet and I can't even think what it would be like with him near me at all times that is possible, He looks at me and starts telling me about how he is the happy and damned lucky to ahve found me and that he... oh my god did he just say that he has fallen in love with me ( I am smiling on the inside at myself ) All of a sudden I am brought out of my daze by the sexy greek god himself " Anastasia please answer me the silence is killing me " I finally respond to him but I don't think he expected me to react this way. I slowly pull myself up on the couch and then I climb up facing him and I stradle him and take his face in my hands look him right in the eye and say the words I know he is dying to hear I LOVE YOU TOO CHRISTIAN right before I crush my lips to his as I push my tongue into his mouth I feel a single tear hit my cheek, I pull back just enough to see that Christian has tears in his eyes and the biggest smile on his face. With that I go back to kissing him and his hands are all running over every inch of my body like he has never felt it before and I am loving every minute of it.

He pulls back from our very heated kiss to catch his breathe and I use the time to do the same. " Oh Ana Baby... Do you have any idea how happy you just made me " I do believe I do Mr. Grey and you also made me very happy as well. Now if we are quite finished in here with all this talking I would very much like to be Fucked into the the middle of next week by my boyfriend the amazing sexy greek god that I just so happen to love so very much.

I know i'm not going about this in a completely backwards way but I just figured let them enjoy each other and love each other cause I plan to add a little drama in the later chapters so please read and enjoy and please let me know what ya'll think x


	3. Chapter 3

FIFTY SHADES ROLES REVERSED

CHAPTER 3

Christian

Well it's been a month since me and Ana started dating and two weeks since she moved in with me and I can honesty say I am the happiest man on the planet. Ana has made me turn into a man that I didn't know I could be.

She is still into all of the kinky stuff and I am loving every minute of it. But she can be so passionate and loving and gentle. I am even doing the hearts and flowers thing that didn't think I was capable of doing and I love.

I have just finished my work for today. I'm heading to the elevator to go and get my sweet Ana, but to my surprise my girl is coming off the elevator to meet me she tells me she really needs to see me in my office alone. At first I get a little worried but as soon as we enter my office she turns to me and starts kissing me like her life depends on it. I pull back after a minute and look at her, and she says " Oh Christian I need you so bad right now " Well who am I to deny my girl what she needs. So I reach down and grab her right under her ass and pick her up and tell her to wrap her legs around me.

I take her over the my desk and lay her down on it and I don't even take the time to pull her panties off her I hook my thumbs in each side and rip them to shreds and toss them to the side. I lean down and kiss her then I gently work my way to to her pussy and I start to lick her and then I bite her bud and she arches her back up off my desk and with the sounds she is making I know she is close but I don't let her cum instead I unzip my pants and before she can say a word I ram into her hot wet pussy causing her to scream out and that causes me to fuck her hard and she is screaming for me to go faster and harder so of course I do and right has I am coming to my own release Ana is shaking hard with her on climax. I thrust into her three more times and come hard and fast.

" Oh Christian Baby that was amazing " Well I will do anything for you baby are you ready to go home. " Yes I am, I am starving " she says this as she is giggling god I love that sound.

Ana

I don't know what came over me I was waiting in the elevator to go and get my man so we can go home. But just as soon as the elevator opened up and I saw him I got horny so damn fast it caused me to get dizzy for a second. I told Christian I needed to talk to him in his office alone and at first he looked worried that is until I attacked him with kisses and told him I needed him right now. He of course gave me exactly what I needed.

I think me and him were made for each other. I couldn't be happier. We have been living together for a couple of weeks now and it has been pure bliss.

We are heading home now Taylor is driving us as usual. He pulls into the under ground garage. Before he lets us out he does a quick scan to make sure it is safe for us to get out. As we wait for the elevator Christian pulls me to him for a kiss that quickly gets heated and we both pull away cause if we don't then poor Taylor will get a show that I am sure he doesn't want to see.

When we get in the penthouse Mrs. Taylor tells us that dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. She is so sweet I really like her. I head towards our bedroom to change into something comfortable before dinner. After we change we head down to the kitchen to eat our dinner which is of course is amazing as always.

Later that night we head to bed where we make love well into the night. I am woken from my sleep by the world worst noise. I quickly reach out for Christian but he is gone. I start to panic grab a robe and put it on I run out of the room to find out what is going on to find Christian and some guy fighting so I run to Taylor's office and push the panic button to get Taylor's attention and before I can blink he is already in the room with Christian and pulling the guy away.

I don't know who this person is but my man is fucking his world up that is until Taylor comes into the room. Now that Taylor is here I run to Christian and he is bleeding from his lip. I ask him what is going on, He looks at me and finally blinks when he notices it's me.

" Ana Baby are you okay " He's asking me if I am okay is he serious he was just fighting with some stranger and he wants to know if I am okay.

Really Christian you are asking me if I am okay when you was just beating some guy to a pulp.

" Yes Baby I am"

Christian

I am standing in the great room of my penthouse looking out of the window it's three in the morning and my beautiful sweet Anastasia is sleeping in our room. I'm standing here thinking how much I love my Ana, and by some miracle she loves me too.

All of a sudden I here the elevator ping and I slowly make my way toward it to see who its is and when I see the person I don't have a clue as to who it is but I am pissed at the fact that someone was able to get into my penthouse with out security knowing.

I watch for a minute and when the man starts looking around and calling out for my girl, I am furious and I instantly grab him and start punching him as hard and fast as possible.

When I ask him who he is and what does he want he looks at me and says he is looking for Ana and he will stop at nothing until he gets her because he is going to end her cause she fucked his whole career up and she is going to pay well that really done it cause now he is going to wish that he never came here and that he never said that about my Ana.

What is your name? and How did you get into my home?

" Oh don't you worry about that Grey cause I am going to end you too, cause you took her from me "

Okay how the fuck did I take her from you when she didn't belong to you in the first place and just for you thinking that you have got to be in-fucking-sane.

" Where is she at Grey "

You don't need to worry about where she is cause you ain't getting anywhere near her now or any other time, Do I make myself clear. " Oh I don't think you will be able to stop me you fucking little prick "

Well we will see about that won't we now I said who the fuck are you!

" My name is Jose and that is all that you need to know "

Well Jose I don't know what your problem is but I am fixing to solve it for you.

I start punching him before he can start speaking again and before I know it I feel Taylor pulling me off him and then Ana is by my side asking me if I am okay. She is looking at me so scared and I finally answer her. Yes Baby I am fine are you okay. Ana baby do you know anyone by the name of Jose? She looks at me and covers her mouth. " Yes I knew a Jose when I was in college I tried being his friend but he was always trying to get me to be his girlfriend and also be a model for him to take photographs of so he could get his name out in the photography world but I kept refusing then one day I was approached by random people, they would tell me that I was even more beautiful in person then I was in pictures" Oh so he took pictures of you anyways. " Yes he did but I didn't give him permission to do so I later found out that he been sneaking in my house some how and taking pictures of me when I was sleeping or taking a shower or changing my clothes I did however get the police involved and they made him take his pictures down and to destroy them and it made him furious with me he tried to come after me but I had a restraining order against him" Well he found you that was him that I was beating the shit out of in there and I don't have any idea how he got into our home but he said that he was coming to end you cause you ended his career and he told me that there wasn't anything I could do about it.

" Oh my god Christian I am so sorry that he did this I don't even know how he found me cause I didn't tell anyone where I was moving to well except Kate but she doesn't even talk to him and plus she isn't even in Seattle right now and she would never tell anyone where I am with out my permission anyways."

Well we are fixing to find out what the hell is going on. Taylor will get the answers we need and then he will take care of everything else.

Taylor

I don't know who the hell you are buddy but you picked the wrong place to come into.

"Fuck you I don't have to answer to you or that fucking asshole Grey either"

Oh really well answer me this who did you come here looking for tonight

" I came here looking for Ana but that doesn't concern you now does it "

Why are you looking for Ana? She is not your concern she is very happy with the man himself Mr. Grey which by the way owns this very penthouse you just broke into. So I am going to ask you one more time why are you here?

" I am here to make that fucking bitch pay for what she did to me she fucked up my career and I am going to make her pay for what she did to me "

And exactly how was you planning on doing that cause from the looks of things the only thing you was getting done was getting your fucking ass beat by my boss. Who by the way is very much in love with the very woman that you came to end as you so nicely put it. " She doesn't fucking love that prick she is nothing but a fucking whore that's all she is and all she ever will be " Oh that fucking does it don't you ever talk about Miss Steele like that again. As I am saying this I get right in his face and I start hitting him so hard I hear his nose break and I still don't stop I keep hitting him until he falls to the floor knocked out cold on the floor.

Christian

I finally get Ana calmed down and back in the bed. I am making my way back towards the room that Taylor is in with the fucking idiot that broke into my home and I hear a thud so I quickly run to the room and see Taylor standing over this asshole with blood dripping from his hands and the sorry excuse for a man is on the floor out cold. I look at Taylor and he just shrugs and smiles when he looks at me. He finally says " This prick here insulted you and Miss Steele and I couldn't take it anymore so I beat him until I knocked him out he called you a prick and called Miss Steele a whore and I just snapped I broke his nose but that didn't bother me at all "

Well it's just like I thought Taylor handled it just fine. What did he want Taylor cause I talked to Ana and she told me everything about him and what he did to her and everything she has had to go threw to get away from him he used to sneak into her house and take pictures of her in the shower and everything. She is so scared I have Gail sitting in the room with her while I am in here with you I swear Taylor I will kill him if he comes near her again. " Oh don't worry about that Sir cause I have him recorded saying he came here tonight to end her for what she done did she get the police involved when he did that with the pictures " Yes she said she has a restraining order against him and that she didn't even tell anyone where she was moving to.

" Well Sir let me call my contact at the police department and we will have this matter taken care of " Okay thank you Taylor I honestly don't know what I would do if something was to happen to my Ana I love her so much. " Sir I will do everything in my power to make sure that no harm comes to her I promise you that " I know you will Taylor I am going to go back to my room to be with my sweet Ana if the police need my statement I will give it and again thank you Taylor.

Ana

I wake myself up screaming for Christian and he isn't even in the room I wake up to find Mrs. Taylor sitting by the bed.

" Hey sweet girl it's okay Mr. Grey will be right back he just went to talk to Jason he asked me to sit with you while he was busy do you need anything " No Mrs. Taylor I am fine I just need Christian can you please get him for me I really need him to hold me .

" Yes of course I will go get him right now is that all could I get you a cup of tea"

Yes a cup of tea would be great thank you.

" Hey Baby are you okay "

Yes Christian I am okay now that you are here. Did everything go okay with Taylor.

" Oh yeah he got everything taken care of and you won't have to worry about that fucking asshole Jose anymore he is going to be spending a long time in jail for his actions today "

Well thank fuck for that I was so scared that he was going to hurt you. " Oh Baby he didn't stand a chance against me I can take care of myself but I can tell you this much I am not the only one that cares about you " Oh really and who can I ask cares for me too.

" You can ask and it is Taylor he beat that fucking idiot bad because he called you some names that really didn't sit to well with Taylor so he broke his nose and beat him til he knocked him out " Well I guess I need to thank him then. " Baby listen I think we need to hire you a CPO as well just in case myself or Taylor isn't with you that way nobody can get to close to you cause if something were to happen to you it would kill me cause I love you so damn much " Oh Christian I love you too and if that makes you feel better by me having my own personal security then I will just have to get used to it.

" Well thank fuck for that I am so glad that you agree with me oh baby I am so glad that you came into my life when cause now I can't imagine my life with you "

I feel the same way Christian I love you Baby.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Ana

Three Months Later...

Hannah can you come in here please? " Yes Miss Steele "

I am not feeling to well I am going to go up and see Christian and then I will most likely go home for the rest of the day, so if you would just take messages for me and I will take care of them when I get back on Monday I think I am going to take tomorrow off as well.

" Of course Miss Steele will that be all " Yes thank you Hannah you are the best.

Hey Andrea is he in a meeting or can I just go on in.

" Hey Miss Steele no he isn't busy do you want me to let him know you are coming in "

No I think I will surprise him thank you Andrea.

" You are most welcome Miss Steele, are you ok you seem like you are a bit under the weather "

I actually don't feel to good and I am coming to let Mr. Grey know that I am heading home and that I am also not going to be in tomorrow because I feel terrible.

" Oh okay well I hope that you get to feeling better and I will see you on Monday then "

Thank you Andrea see you on Monday maybe we can do lunch then.

I slowly open the door to Christian's office and he is standing facing the window sexy as hell.

Hey Baby are you busy?

" Oh Ana Baby to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit "

He walks over to me wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him kissing my forehead in the process. I was actually coming to tell you that I am going home cause I don't feel to good and that if it is okay with you I will also take tomorrow off too and then by Monday I should be better is that okay.

" Baby what's wrong " I don't really know I'm just really tired very nauseous and I can't keep anything down but I didn't want you to worry if you came to my office and I was gone. I am going to get Sawyer to take me home if that is okay with you my sexy man.

" Ana baby I will go home with you I don't have anything on my schedule for the rest of the day so we can leave now if you are ready baby cause I want to be the one taking care of you "

Okay but I don't want you to feel that you have to leave because of me.

" Ana don't be absurd you are my loving amazing girlfriend and I will do anything for you plus I have plans for us tonight and before you say anything no we are not going out I am having dinner delivered from The Mile High Club I have a whole romantic evening planned for us "

Oh really Mr. Grey and just what exactly to you have planned besides dinner what are you not telling me.

" Ana it's a surprise so don't ask any more about it just let me romance you please baby I love you "

As I love you okay let's go home cause I am ready to get into something comfortable and relax with my boyfriend.

Christian

I am standing in my office looking out at the world around me and think how could I be any happier than I am right now . I hear my sweet Ana talking to me so I turn around and walk over to her she is very warm and doesn't look to be feeling to good. She starts talking to me telling me that she is going to go home cause she doesn't feel to good and that she didn't want me to worry if I came to see her in at her office, well guess what baby if you aren't going to be here then I am coming with you cause I don't want anybody else taking care of her.

" Christian are you ready to go now cause I am really tired baby " Yes let me just grab my laptop and phone and let Taylor know that we are ready to go.

I call Taylor and tell him to have the car ready.

" Sir is everything alright are you and Miss Steele okay "

Yes Taylor we are fine although Ana isn't feeling to well so that is why we are going home so I can take care of her and we won't be back in the office until Monday.

" Yes Sir will you be needing to stop anywhere on the way home "

No is everything set to be delivered like I ordered. " Yes Sir it will be delivered at six o'clock "

Okay thank you Taylor I look at Ana who is now laying on the couch in my office I walk over to her and ask her if she is okay and she simply tells me " No Christian I am not okay I want to go home please and I also don't think I can walk I know I being childish but Baby I am so tired can you carry me please " I look at her and now I am starting to worry so I reach down and gently pick her bridal style and start walking towards the door and I look down at her and and she looks up at me at the same time and for the first time I see the fear in her eyes like she is afraid I that I don't want her I lean down and gently kiss her soft sweet lips and then I whisper in her ear and tell her that I know what she is thinking and that I am not going anywhere and that I love her with every fiber in my being.

Sawyer

I am sitting at my desk right outside of Miss Steele's office and I hear her call her assistant Hannah and I instantly start to worry cause she sounds nothing like herself so I call Taylor and tell him that Miss Steele doesn't sound to good and he said to watch her and if things get worse to call him and he will get the boss to come down to her.

Yes Sir.

I am sitting at my desk still and I am watching Miss Steele's assistant and man she has fucking hot ass body and I would love to fucking have her to myself I am slowly working my towards asking her out and I hope to god she says yes cause she is fucking beautiful.

I look up and Hannah is standing right beside me and I almost fall out of my chair when I look at her cause she is leaning over to talk to me and her top buttons on her shirt are undone and I am getting a nice fucking view at her big fucking tits. " Sawyer Miss Steele isn't feeling well and she is getting ready to go home but first she is going up to let Mr. Grey know " Okay Hannah thank you for letting me know. " You are welcome Sawyer "

Um Hannah can I ask you a question? " Yeah sure Sawyer what's on your mind " Well I was wondering if you might want to go out to dinner with me sometime? " Oh that sounds like a good idea I would be honored " Really you will well damn that was easier that I thought it would be.

" Well Sawyer I can tell you this I have honestly been trying to get the courage up to ask you out myself but I didn't want you to think I was just some bitch trying to land a quick fuck if I am being completely honest with you cause I have had the fucking hots for you since you started here and I just about cream my pants when I see you so I hope that doesn't scare you away now "

Wow Hannah thanks for being honest with me and I also have felt the same way about you too and I am going to be honest with you cause I consider myself to be a straight forward kind of guy so here it goes every time you bend over for any reason at all it takes a lot of self control not to come up behind you and ram my dick in you cause you are fucking hot and I have wanted to have you all to myself for the past three months but like I said I have been patiently waiting and I guess now is the time then.

" Well when do you want to go out I know that Miss Steele said that she want be back in until Monday and I have to work tomorrow but I am free the whole weekend "

Okay I will call you when I find out what my schedule will be like this weekend cause with Miss Steele being sick I don't know if Taylor will want me on call or if he will let me have the weekend off but I will talk to him today and as soon as I know I will call you that you can count on.

Christian

Ana baby wake up we are home. Fuck I wish I knew what was wrong with her.

I am planning on asking her to marry me tonight and I am hoping that she says yes, but know with her sick I wondering if I should wait until she is feeling better but then I have this whole evening already planned so I am just going to go ahead and do it that way if she says yes and I truly believe that she will then she will have something to make her feel a little better cause the ring I got for her is custom made and I think she is going to fucking love it.

" Christian hello earth to Christian " I jump at the sound of her saying this uh oh sorry baby I was just thinking anyways what were you saying.

" I was fixing to ask you what you was thinking about cause you seemed like you were a thousand miles away are you okay please don't tell me that you are worried about me cause I will be fine I think I just over did it this week with all the new up and coming authors we have signed and all the meetings I think I just took to much on at one time and didn't pace myself but I know with plenty of rest this weekend and some amazing sex with you I will be back to my normal self by Monday "

She says this to me with the sexiest smile and I can't help myself I smile right back at her.

Well Miss Steele I do believe I can help you with sex.

" Oh I know you can Mr. Grey and I know you will but right now I need a nice long bath do you want to help me with this very hard task "

You only have to ask me Baby... please lead the way Miss Steele.

Ana

We had a long hot bubble bath of course we had to play for a bit but now we are sitting in the great room and dinner has just been delivered and it smells so good Christian gets up to bring me my food, And to my surprise I eat everything on my plate and I have never been able to eat all of my food and it is really shocking and Christian seems to be happy about my eating everything.

" Ana how are you feeling baby you look like you are feeling a little better "

I am feeling a little better I just can't believe that I ate all of my food I never do that I don't understand why I did this time but anyways I guess I needed to eat that much I just don't want to get fat.

He looks at me with a very angry glare and through clenched teeth says " Anastasia don't ever say that again you are nowhere close to being fat and I don't like you degrading yourself like that and frankly it pisses me off that you think that way about yourself so please baby don't talk like that about yourself ever again ok I love you and I happen to think that you are perfect in every way "

I'm sorry Christian I didn't mean to upset you I don't even know where that thought came from I have never thought that way I don't know what is going on with me but the past week I have been feeling so different and I just can't figure out what it is but I will figure it out soon I promise.

We have finished our amazing dinner and we are laying on the floor in front of the fireplace just holding each other while kissing and staring into each others eyes. Christian looks at me at tells me he needs to talk to me and that he will be right back and for me not to move.

Christian

I tell Ana that I need to talk to her and tell her to stay where she is and not to move and to my surprise she stays on the floor and doesn't say a word she just gives me that beautiful smile.

I practically run to my office to grab the ring I got for her and then run back to my Ana she looks up at me like she thinks I am crazy or something.

" Christian are you okay you are breathing really hard "

Yes baby I am fine well better than fine I just ran to my office to grab something and ran back to you baby I didn't want to be away from you for a second longer than I have to be.

" Well what was so important in your office that you had to run there and run back for "

I sit back down on the floor but instead of sitting behind her this time I sit right in front of her and grab both of her hands in mine and look directly into her eyes. She is looking at me and to honest I think she is actually a little bit nervous.

Ana first I would like to say that I am so thankful that you came into my life and now I can't even picture my life with out you in it these past four months have been beyond amazing and second I have something very important to ask of you.

" Christian okay first you had me nervous for a minute there cause I thought you were fixing to break up with me and I honestly thought to myself If he dumps me I will die cause Baby with out you I wouldn't be able to breath I love you so much "

Oh Baby I am so sorry I didn't mean to make you think that way and I will tell you right this second leaving you had never even crossed my mind so please don't even think that okay, now back to what I was wanting to talk to about and I want you to listen to me cause I am so damn nervous I don't know if I will be able to talk straight okay baby.

" Okay Christian I am all ears baby you have my full attention I reach over and give a soft chaste kiss on his sexy lips "

Anastasia Rose Steele I feel in love with you the first day I laid eyes on you when you feel into my office and I am falling more in love with you every single day and I would love it if you would do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife and spending the rest of your life with me I love you Baby.

At first she doesn't say anything or even blink and then I notice she is smiling and has tears slowly running down her cheek then she finally looks at me and says

" Oh my god Christian I can't believe this is happening oh my god oh yes of course I will marry you oh my god baby I love you so much i am the luckiest girl in the world I can't believe it wow oh my god please pinch me cause I must be dreaming "

The whole time in between her talking she is kissing me all over my face. I don't even think she notices me putting her ring on her finger, I finally pull her hand to my lips to kiss right where her ring has now taken its rightful place and she slowly lowers her eyes and looks at her hand as soon as she sees it she starts to squeal and bouncing up and down and leave it to me to get a hard on from watching her bounce and making her perfect tits bounce too she doesn't have a bra on so that isn't helping matters either. Ana baby are you happy cause I am very fucking happy and I can't wait to get married I mean I am good with going right now to Vegas and eloping but of course we can't do that cause then our parents wouldn't be very happy with us.

Ana

Wow I can't believe it I am engaged to the sexiest kindest and most loyal and loving man in the world. At first when he asked me I was in shock cause I never thought in a million years that I would find someone to love me cause I have a terrible fucking past and I am into kinky fucking or also known as B.D.S.M. but since iv'e been with Christian I haven't really wanted anything to do with that life style anymore I mean don't get me wrong me and Christian play and everything but I don't need the playroom like I used to. We have a room here at the penthouse but it doesn't have all of the heavy shit but we do have some amazing fucking sex in there where we play hard, but when we are in our room we make love together and its is wonderful.

" Ana baby are you okay are you sure this is what you want "

Uh oh yes baby this is everything I want and more In love you so much and I can't wait to get married either and I agree I wish we could just run to Vegas and elope but you are right our families wouldn't be to happy with us.

" I am so glad I get to marry the sexiest woman in the world "

Oh god Christian Please move baby I am going to be sick I get up and run as fast as I can to the closest bathroom and throw up and I notice as I am finishing and flushing the toilet that Christian is right behind me holding my hair and rubbing my back.

" Ana baby are you sure you are just tired cause you are starting to worry me "

I'm not really sure about that know cause I was fine then all of a sudden I got dizzy and felt very nauseous. I get up off the floor and go to our bathroom so I can brush my teeth and change my shirt. While I am doing this I hear Christian talking to someone but I am not sure who it is. As I am putting my clean shirt he comes in the room and looks at me and he looks so worried.

Christian

While Ana is in our room I get on the phone with my mother and explain to her what is going on with Ana and tells me to ask her when was her last period and then let me know I think she may need to take a home pregnancy test just to be sure.

I walk into our room and Ana is pulling a clean shirt over her head and she looks so tired and pale i walk over to her and pick her up and put her on the bed with me I pull her to me with her back to my front and wrap my arms around her kissing her head.

Baby I just talked to my mother and I was telling her everything you told me today and also what happened just a few minutes ago and she told me to ask you when was your last period.

" Oh my god Christian I haven't had it this month at all and I have never been late or even missed my period at all god how could I be so stupid to not even notice "

Ana you are not stupid and it's okay my mother said that you should be take a home pregnancy test just to be sure so I sent Mrs. Taylor out to pick up some test and then we can find out what is going on.

" Christian are you mad at me "

No Ana I'm not mad at you I am worried about you I don't like seeing you sick it makes me feel helpless. Do you think you are pregnant?

" I'm not sure what if I am everyone will think I did this to trap you and force you to marry me "

Ana baby no one is going to think that of you and if you are pregnant then that's fine with me it just means we can get married a lot sooner.

I hear the elevator ping and I tell Ana to stay put I will be right back I run to the foyer and meet Gail.

" Oh hi Mr. Grey I tried to get back as fast as I could I didn't know which one to get so I grabbed two of each brand "

That's fine Gail cause I honestly don't know which one to use either.

I am walking back to our room and I hear Ana throwing up again so I call my mom and ask he to please come over and then I go into take care of my girl.

Hey baby are you okay listen I hope you don't mind but I called my mom and asked her to please come over and check you out is that okay.

" Yes that is fine did get the test cause if you have them then give them to me cause I really need to pee " I hand her the bag and she looks at me and tells me to get out cause she can't pee in front of me really we have done all kinds of kinky shit and yet she still can't pee in front of me I don't get that shit at all.

Grace

Well that was a interesting phone call from Christian he called me to ask what could wrong with Ana is sweet and wonderful girlfriend I absolutely adore her and I am so thankful for her being in Christian's life and I know he loves her more than life itself and I am the happiest mother in the world to see all of my children so in love it just melts my heart.

My oldest son Elliott is dating Ana's best friend Kate and she is so good to my son he loves her dearly and she loves him the same but sometimes little miss Kate can be a bit if a bitch if you even think about crossing anyone in the Trevelyan-Grey family for the Steele family or her family she is a strong willed young woman and I have a feeling that Elliott will be asking her to marry him soon and I just know that when the time comes she will say yes.

My baby girl Mia is Kate's brother Ethan and he adores Mia and she loves him so much it took them a little while to actually get together but they finally did about two months ago and they are connected at the hip and myself and Carrick couldn't be happier. I think in the next few months Ethan will be asking my baby girl to marry him and I know she will say yes she has done informed me that she is going to marry him.

My my baby boy Christian well we never thought he would ever settle down, hell we all thought he was gay and I was okay with that I just didn't want to push him to tell us anything I told my husband and children that we will wait for him to come out and tell us but boy was we all wrong, Well Elliott didn't say he thinks his brother is gay he told us that we all need to open our fucking eyes and pay attention everything about Christian said he was getting laid on a regular basis. I for one didn't even understand what the hell Elliott was talking about and I'm a damned doctor for Christ sakes.

Oh fiddle sticks Grace focus stop your damned day dreaming I silently reprimand myself Christian needs my help he told me that Ana isn't feeling well and that she is really tired and staying nauseous or vomiting quite a bit and he is really worried about her so I tell him to ask her when was her last period and then I tell him that she needs to take a home pregnancy test just to be sure.

I tell him to do this and then call me back, He tells me he loves me and he will call me back real soon and it takes my breath away to hear him tell me he loves me hell he even hugged me the other day when we had everyone over for Sunday brunch and I just cried like a baby cause he has never hugged me or told me he loves me but that was all due to his early childhood abuse and my husband and myself understood completely and we never forced him but his siblings on the other hand didn't but it wasn't bad Elliott has always had a very close bond with Christian and they are still as close today as they where when they were kids but when we brought our precious Mia home we all noticed a big change in Christian he even started talking to me and he his father and he was always wanting to hold Mia it was just so precious to see. Okay back to the now I am waiting on Christian to call me back now. And on cue he is calling Hi darling boy is everything okay. " No mom I need you to come over here now Ana is throwing up again and she is very pale mom please hurry I am really worried about her "

Okay son I am on my way just give her some orange juice and get her a cold compress and have her lay down I will be there soon.

" Thank you mom I love you "

Ana

I can't believe I threw up again god this is embarrassing I am laying in our bed and Christian has brought me some juice and has even gotten me a cold rag for my head. We hear the elevator ping and he tells me to stay put and I do.

He is coming back in the room and I am coming back out of the bathroom he asks me did i throw up again and I just shake my head to tell him yes. I see he has a bag in his hand from the pharmacy so I know what is in the bag but I ask him anyways if that is the pregnancy test and he says yes.

I take the bag from him and turn to around in the bathroom door way to go pee on the damned sticks and I notice that Christian is right behind me I politely tell him to get out cause I am not peeing in front of him and he just groans. I don't get it myself we have done all kinds of kinky stuff yet I still can't pee in front of him it is really weird I mean he can pee in front of me no problem at all.

So now that I am alone in the bathroom so I take out the test and I grab three different test and I manage to pee on all three at the same time I put the caps back on them and then I place them on the sink and go and open the door to find my sexy fiance' standing at the door patiently waiting on me I smile at him and tell him I took three test and now we just wait three minutes for the results. I am so nervous I can't look at them so I tell Christian to go and see what the test say. He comes back out with the biggest fucking grin on his face and has all three of the test in his hand and he comes over to me but I still can't look.

Christian

I am standing outside of our bathroom door waiting for my fiance' to come out after taking the test. I am secretly hoping that my sweet Ana is pregnant but I think she thinks I will be pissed at her and honestly I am very excited.

Damn she finally comes out and tells me that she took three test and that we have to wait three minutes for the results. I keep looking at my phone for the time and finally three minutes is up but Ana says she is to nervous to look and that she wants me to look first.

I go into the bathroom and pick the test up from the sink and two of the test say PREGNANT and the third one says PREGNANT 4-5 WEEKS. I am looking at the test and then I look at myself in the mirror and I have the biggest fucking grin on my face. I walk out to tell Ana the results and she is just staring at me so I walk over to her to show her the test but she won't look I know she is nervous so I just tell her two says PREGNANT and one says PREGNANT 4-5 WEEKS.

She finally looks at me then at the test and she says

" Christian I don't know what to say are you pissed at me or are you happy "

Seriously does she not see this big fucking smile on my face. Really Ana I am so fucking happy you have just made me so fucking happy twice over first agreeing to become my wife and now you are giving me a baby I couldn't be happier. So now you know why you haven't been feeling to great lately.

" Well now that I know what is going on that explains my missing period and my breast getting slightly bigger and why I am so tired all the time I am just glad you aren't mad at me I just can't believe I am going to be a mother "

Well baby my mother should be here any minute and then we can tall her we found out why you aren't feeling good and then we can tell her about the engagement if you are okay with that.

" Oh god of course we can tell her I love you mom she is so sweet to me and I really enjoy being around your whole family I feel so loved and wanted when I am near any of them "

Wow I can't believe I am gong to be a dad oh my god I am so excited I can barely sit still I hear the elevator ping again and I know it's my mom so I go out and greet her.

" Well Christian where is our sweet Ana at and how is she feeling now "

Well mom we have figured out what is wrong with Ana. " And are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess "

Well lets go in the room where Ana is please. I lead my mom into our bedroom where Ana is laying in bed sipping on her juice.

" Hi Grace it's good to see you how are you doing this evening "

" Hello Ana I am good but I am starting to get a little worried about you though sweet girl "

" Well Grace I am doing much better now that we know what is wrong with me and I will tell you but you might want to take a seat first "

Mom we actually have a few things to tell you so please take a seat on the bed there by Ana please.

" Oh god you two are really worrying me will you two please just tell me what the hell is going on before I have a damn heart attack here "

We both look at each other and the back at my mom and we say at the same time that we are PREGNANT and that we are ENGAGED too and my mom just sits there not saying anything at first and then she says

" OH MY GOD I am going to be a grandmother I can't believe it this is so exciting and I am also getting this wonderful sweet girl as my daughter in law "

Yes to both mom we got engaged about two hours ago and then Ana got sick and well now here we are. Mom I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am I feel like I am floating on cloud nine right now I mean I am the luckiest motherfucker on this planet.

I AM GOING TO BE A DAD AND I CAN'T WAIT.

I know this chapter is pretty long but once I got started I just couldn't stop

And I would like to thank all of you that has read my story so far it really means a lot to me :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ana

Well I have just found out I am pregnant wow I can't believe it and what makes it even better is that Christian isn't mad at me and his mom is so happy that first she will be getting me as a daughter in law yeah that is also happening I am getting married.

I am with out doubt the luckiest woman in the world.

It is Sunday and we are heading over to Christian's parents house for Sunday brunch and we are also going to tell his family our exciting news. I told my parents last night and of course my dad is happy but he also said that him and Christian needs to have a talk and I told him that he better be nice, my mother well she is totally a different story cause all she could do was bitch and moan about how I was not ready to be a wife let alone a mother and that of course led to me and her fighting and then my lovely fiance' got on the phone with her and told her like it is and how it is going to be and if she didn't like it then we don't want her involved at all.

With what he told her I just listened to her and then she finally let out a sigh and then she answered him and told him that he can't tell her what to do and that's when I spoke up and told her not to talk to Christina that way and if she can't respect my fiance' then she can't respect me, she says " Ana if you don't want me to say anything and be involved then why the hell did you even bother calling me " with that she has pissed me off for the last time and I finally blow up at her and tell her how I really feel about her and I also tell her that I will not be calling her back and that she isn't invited to the wedding and I will not be letting her know anything about the baby. She of course tells me she doesn't care and that she will be telling Ray how I disrespected her and all kinds of shit but I really don't give a fuck what she says cause my dad can't stand her either.

Christian

I am beyond excited for one I am getting married to the most beautiful woman in the world and secondly I am going to be a father I am so damned lucky.

Hey baby are you okay. I reach over and hold my beautiful fiance' hand she looks over at me and gives me that sexy ass smile and bites her lip god what this woman does to me.

" Yeah baby I am fine I am just so damned happy and relieved that I don't have to deal with Carla anymore " Well baby I wasn't going to let you be talked to like that and I am sure your dad wouldn't have let that happen either.

Baby are you ready to tell the rest of my family our wonderful and amazing news.

" I am but I am also nervous cause I don't want your family to think I did this on purpose cause I swear to you baby I didn't "

Hey baby don't say that I know you didn't and my family is not going to think like that you know how Mia feels about you and of course Elliott thinks you are the best thing this family could ask for and you know my mom and dad adore you and so does my grandparents .

" I know I guess I am felling this way because my mom was such a cruel bitch on the phone last night making me feel like I am wrong for all of this and I know I'm not I guess I can say it's the pregnancy hormones making me feel this way well that and I am damn starving baby I can't believe I am this hungry and I know Elliott is going to give me shit about eating so much but I am really hungry I hope your mom has plenty cause I think I can eat enough for three people right now "

Well I am glad to hear that baby and we will find out in just a minute cause we are here.

Grace

Their here om my god I am so happy for them I of course haven't told anyone what I found out Thursday evening but I am about to lose my mind waiting for them to tell their news.

Hello you two how are ya'll doing today Ana sweetie how was your morning?

" I am good Grace but I am starving I sure hope you have enough food cause I just told Christian that I could eat enough for three people right now I know I sound like a pig "

Well I am glad to hear that and yes I have plenty of food so come on in you two and we will get everyone in the dining room and get ready to eat.

" Hey mom can you make sure Elliott doesn't make fun of Ana about how much she eats please cause she had a bad conversation last night with her mother and she told her mom that she didn't want or need her at the wedding or to be involved with the baby at all "

Oh my goodness is she okay with that?

" Yes she has been so relaxed about it that she didn't even have any morning sickness this morning at all "

Well that is good and I am sorry her mother treated her that way and of course I will tell Elliott to be nice to her and you know son he likes her he told me last night that he hopes you marry her and so did Mia they really like having you come over like you do know and so do I and your dad.

Christian

Good morning everyone before we eat Ana and I have something we would love to share with all of you well first we would like you all to know that four days ago this beautiful woman agrees to become wife and that will happen in a month from today Mia if you would be so kind we would like for you to plan our wedding and mom and dad we was wondering if we could have it here, and secondly on the same night that Ana said she will marry me we also found out something else we found out that Ana and I are going to be parents.

" OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW "

Yes Elliott I am very serious.

" Fuck yes I am happy for you bro "

" Elliott watch your language young man "

" Sorry mom"

Mia are you okay are breathing. " Oh yeah I am okay I didn't want to say anything but I noticed something off about Ana like a month ago but I just kept to myself "

You did why didn't you say anything.

" Cause I didn't want to make Ana think I was calling her fat or anything like that of course she hasn't gained any weight but I mean come on Christian imagine I came up and said oh my god you look different are you pregnant I mean any sane person would think they was being called fat "

Oh okay well anyways will you plan our wedding for us.

" Of course I will are you kidding I would be really fucking pissed if you asked anybody else "

" Mia Grey watch your mouth too young lady "

" Yes mom "

Elliott

Fuck me my baby bro is getting married and having a kid damn I sure as fuck didn't see that coming but I am happy as fuck for him I mean he deserves it.

Hey little bro I am happy for you man I mean it.

" Thanks Lelliott I am so fucking happy it's hard to describe "

Well I am just happy that it is with Ana I really like her she is good for you cause she sets you straight and she doesn't take your shit either.

" No she sure doesn't and that's one thing that makes me feel this good "

Hey Ana can I talk to you for a minute.

" Of course Elliott what's up "

I just wanted to talk to you in private for a minute.

" Is something wrong cause I am starving and that food smells amazing "

No there isn't nothing wrong I just wanted to tell you that I am really happy that you and my little bro are getting married and that I am going to be a Uncle I am really excited.

" Well I am lald I told Christian that I didn't want ya'll to think I did this on purpose cause I didn't I swear "

Hey nobody is even thinking that so don't worry yourself with that shit we all love you and are completely stoked that you will be joining the Grey family.

" Thank you Elliott that means a lot to me and I love all of you guys too "

" Ana Baby where are you your food is getting cold , oh there you are is everything okay in here "

Yeah bro everything is great ain't that soon to be lil sis.

" Yep everything is fine and I am starving if I don't eat soon this kid is going to make me pay and not in a good way "

Christian

We have finished our meal and we are getting ready to head out the door of my parents home when I notice that Ana looks rather pale I asked her if she was okay.

She looked st me and said no and in that second I was catching her as she was falling to the floor.

I screamed for my mom and she came running with my dad and Elliott right behind her I pick Ana up and carried her to the family room and layed her on the couch and my mom grabbed her doctor bag and told me to get out of the way.

I slowly got out of the way with Elliott's help of course cause I was to numb to move on my own. I kept asking my mom what the hell was wrong with my girl and she kept fucking shushing me and that was really pissing me off.

After an hour Ana finally woke up and I grabbed her and held her telling her how much I love her and that she had me really scared and worried.

" I so sorry Christian I don't know what happened I was feeling fine then all of a sudden I felt myself falling and I heard you scream and then I woke up here on the couch "

Well baby I will let my mom explain that to you okay.

" Well hey there darling girl how are you feeling "

" I am feeling better now but Grace I don't understand what has happened to me I was feeling fine and then I felt myself falling then I woke in here on the couch so please Grace tell me what I did wrong and how to not do it again "

" Well sweet heart it isn't something you did it was actually the baby telling you that you was moving to fast and some how managed to lay on a nerve causing you to pass out but it's okay it isn't anything serious it happens to a lot women so there isn't any reason to worry "

Mom are you sure she doesn't need to go to the hospital or something.

" Yes son she is fine just take her home and let her take a nice long bubble bath and relax and maybe you should even give her a nice back massage to "

Yes mom I will take care of all of her needs don't you worry about that.

" Christian don't be so crude "

Okay mom I guess we are going now I love you and I will call you this week and let you know what the doctor says about the baby.

Ana

Well it's Wednesday morning already and we have an appointment with Dr. Greene at noon we are excited and nervous at the same time.

Hey baby how are you I am walking into Christian's office and he didn't even see me until I was standing right beside him which made him jump a little.

" Shit hey baby sorry I didn't even hear you come in sorry "

He gets up and wraps his arms around me and kisses me with passion and I love it and then he bends down and lifts my shirt and starts kissing my belly and talking to the baby and that makes me start giggling.

Christian are you ready we have to be at Dr. Greene's at noon and I don't won't to be late.

" Yes baby I am excited and nervous at the same time but I am ready to go "

We arrive at the doctor's office at eleven forty five and Christian is bouncing in his seat you can tell he is really happy about all of this I mean I am too but I get to carry that baby so I think getting to see the baby on the sonograms and hear it's heartbeat will be really big for him.

We have been sitting here waiting to be called back for what seems like forever but it has only been about ten minutes when I finally hear my name being called.

I am told to get step on the scales and I all of a sudden feel really embarrassed for some reason I weigh 120 pounds my blood has been drawn and now I am waiting in a room with Christian we are waiting on the doctor to come in so she can do a sonogram to see exactly how far along I am and to try and give us a due date and maybe we can hear the baby's heart beat too.

" Hello Anastasia I am Dr. Greene it is a pleasure to meet you "

HI it's nice to meet you too.

" So shall we get started and see if we tell how far along you are now we do know it is to early to tell what the sex is but we might be able to hear the heart beat "

Okay that is fine cause I ma not sure if we want to find out the sex or not we will have to discuss that later on down the road won't we Christian. " Yes baby we can wait for a while to find out if it is a boy or girl "

" Okay lets see here well you it looks like you are about six weeks and two days along and oh my lets see it looks like you have two lil babies instead of one see look right here this is Baby A and this right here is Baby B and if we be very quite we can hear there tiny lil heartbeats "

Oh my go Christian listen to them and oh my god we are having twins baby I can't believe it.

" TWINS are you serious hell yes I am the man oh god thank you so much baby I am with out a doubt the luckiest and happiest man on the planet I love you so much "

I love you too Christian I am so happy what do you think our families will say I can't believe it we are going to have twins . Dr. Greene can we have some pictures of the babies please so that we can so our families.

" Of course you can and let me be the first to congratulate you on having twins and I will see you again in a month for your next check up "

We leave the doctors office both of with the biggest smiles on our faces and we decide to call Christian's mom first to tell her I let Christian tell his mom.

" Hey mom we just left from our visit with Dr. Greene and you be happy to know that Ana is 6 weeks and 2 days along and she is doing great and we also got to see the babies and they are doing great there lil heartbeats is the best sound ever "

" Wait hold on just a second Christian did you say the babies are doing great "

I knew she would catch on to what he said it was kind of funny how he told her it was twins.

" Yes mom I did we are having twins "

" Oh my god Christian that is wonderful news I am so happy have ya'll told anybody else"

No you are the first we will be telling Ana's dad when we get off the phone with you.

" Well thank you both of you well I will get off here and let you tell this wonderful news and I will see both of you later we should go out and have a nice dinner all of us how does that sound and before you say anything son it is mine and your father's treat okay we love ya'll and I will talk to you soon "

Okay mom just call me and tell me where we are having dinner and we will be there love you Laters.

We call Ana's dad and tell him and he was even more excited he maybe we can have a boy and girl.

Later that day we arrive at the restaurant that my parents chose we arrive the same time that my brother and sister arrive and they are curious as to why we are all meeting at the same place.

We all sit day at our table and I have arranged for a envelope to placed on the table in front of my dad and Elliott and Mia and at the same time I tell the to open it and they all three look at me then at my mom and say why don't she have one and then they look at Ana and then they all start smiling and Mia is clapping her hands and bouncing up and down in her fucking seat like a lil kid.

Finally Elliott says " Ya'll are having twins fuck bro you are the damn man hell yeah "

Mia is hugging Ana and my dad is shaking my hand then he goes to Ana and kisses her on the cheek and tells her is so happy.

We have our dinner and when we are all done we all say goodnight and head to our homes. I look at Ana and she has the biggest smile on her face and I ask her how she is feeling.

" I am fine better than fine if you won't to know the truth I am really horny baby and I want you so bad right now "

Well baby you don't have to tell me twice I aim to please baby I aim to please.

I love you Anastasia now and forever and I cant wait until you become

Mrs. Anastasia Rose Grey. I love you baby.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Christian

Well things have been great our wedding is in two days and I couldn't be happier to be marrying the love of my life my Ana.

I have the most amazing honeymoon planned for us and Ana has no clue where we are going and I refuse to tell her I wouldn't even let her pack I had Gail do it and I also plan for us to have a lil bit of kinky sex and fun while we are on our honeymoon I know Ana is a ex-dom and I know she likes to play a good bit so I have researched it and I have everything that we will need ready for us at our first stop and I think Ana will be pleased that the stuff I have ready for us is very safe for her and the babies.

I am also hoping that I can get to see her in Dom mode I have heard her talk in Dom mode but I haven't really got to see it yet I am really excited to see it.

Ana baby where are you at? Ana... Ana... I am starting to panic cause she isn't answering me now I am running from my office to find her and I find her in the fucking library curled up on the couch I have in there with book on her chest and she is sound asleep looking so damn sexy laying there wearing nothing but my damn t-shirt.

I walk over to her and gently kiss her soft sweet lips to wake her she starts to stir and then she starts talking in her sleep so I just listen to her for a few minutes she is saying she loves me so much and that she couldn't be happier and that she is so glad that we are getting married in two days. Well baby I am right there with you I am ready to marry you too.

I finally wake her when I pick her up to carry her to bed she wraps her arms around my neck and starts kissing my neck and down my chest and starts whispering in my ear that she wants to have me inside her, well baby you don't have to ask me twice.

Ana

I laying here in the library reading waiting on Christian to finish his phone call and I guess I fell asleep cause I wake up in his arms so I decide to take matters into my own hands so I start kissing him on his neck and chest and whisper in his ear that I want him inside me and of course he agrees so we are heading into our room.

He lays me on the bed and slowly pulls his shirt over my head then he starts trailing kisses from my neck all the way down my body stopping at my belly to kiss and also to talk to our babies and I can't help but cry cause that is the sweetest thing I have ever witnessed in my life.

" Baby what's wrong why are you crying "

I'm fine I was just watching you kissing my belly and talking to the babies and it just made me very happy that's all I didn't mean to worry you, Do you know how much I love you.

" I love you too my beautiful bride to be "

Grace

Well today is the day my baby boy is getting married and me and his father are so happy for him and we love Ana and we are so happy that she is going to be apart of the Grey family.

Christian

I'm getting married today wow it's really here and I am very happy I am marrying the most beautiful woman in the world.

Elliott where the fuck are you at.

" I'm in the family room what the fuck do you want baby bro "

I need you to take something to Ana for me I would do it myself but mom won't let me even go up stairs fuck me it's driving me insane cause I haven't seen my Ana since midnight last night.

" What do you want me to take up to ' Lil Bit ' and while I'm up there I will let you know how good looking she is or hell I might even try and get a picture of her for you if you will play nice "

Fuck off Elliott and you better not be checking my future wife out I will take your ass down and you know it.

" Chill bro you know I don't look at ' Lil Bit ' like that baby bro don't you know me better then that "

Yeah that's why I said that.

" Okay bro can I see what's inside the box "

Yeah I got her a diamond and sapphire necklace and bracelet and earrings and a hair clip it's a complete set and I really hope she likes it.

" She will love it bro cause you gave it to her okay where is this note I am suppose to read to her "

Thanks Lelliott and if you can while you are up there try and get a picture for me cause I am about to go fucking nuts not being able to see her I haven't seen her since midnight cause mom wouldn't let me sleep with Ana last night and that pissed me off but I was able to sneak into my old room where she slept and get me a quick fuck before mom noticed that I was gone.

Elliott

I walk up the stairs towards the room that the girls are getting ready in I knock on the door and ask them if they are presentable.

" Come in Elliott "

Hey Lil Bit I have a delivery for you from your soon to be husband

" Yay what is it "

Now Lil Bit I can't tell you that you have to see for yourself but I do have a note from my baby bro but he has requested that I read it to you so here goes and ya'll better not fucking laugh at me either.

_My Beautiful Anastasia_

_I can't express just how much I love you and just how beautiful you are and I am counting down til we are husband and wife you are my reason for being so happy and smiling all the time you have given me so much already and I know you are going to be the best mother to our children I love you my beautiful Ana and I will be waiting for you at the altar and I hope you like your gift you may now open it_

_Love your Christian_

Okay Lil Bit you can open your gift now.

" Oh my god it is beautiful oh damn it now I am crying oh Elliott can you help me put my necklace and bracelet on please and if we can I want you to take a picture of me so you can show Christian cause I know he is going out of his damned mind not being able to see me "

Yes Lil Bit I will help you and I was going to try and get a picture of you so as long as the others stay in the bathroom I will be able to get take it.

" Elliott tell my husband to be I absolutely love my gift and also thank you for reading me his note "

You are welcome Lil Bit and I will see you in a hour and don't forget to save a dance for me cause I have to dance with my new sister.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Ana

Well our wedding went very smoothly we had a wonderful time now we are on week three of our honeymoon and I am having a blast with my husband wow it still sounds strange to say that but I couldn't ask for a better man.

I am in my fourth month and I am feeling great I am showing now and Christian is loving that cause he just rubs my belly and kisses it and talks to the babies he keeps telling me he just knows that we are having a boy and a girl but we won't know for sure until we get home and I can't wait.

We will be going back home next week and the day after we have a appointment with Dr. Greene for our sonogram.

Christian

We are on our honeymoon and it has been amazing with the most beautiful wife in the world. She is finally showing and I love it I get to rub her belly and kiss it and I really love talking to the babies. I usually do it when my Ana is sleeping. I was laying in the bed last night with my sexy wife and I was talking to my lil babies and I swear I felt them kick but I'm not going to say anything to Ana cause I want her to be able to feel it first and be happy to tell me.

I walk down to the lounge on the yacht to find Ana and she isn't there so I go to our room and find her laying across the bed completely naked and at the site of her my dick was hard as nails for her already.

Baby you look fucking hot as hell laying there like that may I ask what you have planned for us cause I can think of a few things to make you scream my name Mrs. Grey.

I make my way towards the bed and she turns on her back and spreads her legs for me and I slowly start kissing her legs working my way up to her glistening wet pussy with every touch she moans making my dick twitch with every sound.

When I get to her beautiful wet pussy I lick her folds and she bucks her hips off the bed so I lick again but this time I hit her bud and she almost comes but she holds back so I continue to lick suck and bite her sweet pussy until she finally comes while screaming my name and telling me she wants me in her now and hard.

I come up to her nipples and take them one at a time into my mouth and suck and lick making her almost come again then I kiss her and as I am kissing her I slowly sink into her until our bases touch and she is moaning again. I swear she was made for me we fit together fucking perfectly. I start moving slowly and she is begging me to go hard and fast well what my baby wants my baby gets and we set out a good rhythm and after I don't know how long I lean down to her ear and whisper ' come for me baby ' and she does like always and then I quickly follow with my on release.

Ana

After I shocked my sexy husband by waiting on our bed naked and wanting him we had an amazing dinner. We talked about finding out what the babies are and about what we are going to name them. We have finally decided on Theodore Raymond Grey for a boy and Phoebe Grace Grey for a girl we haven't really thought about any thing else cause he is very positive that we are having one boy and one girl and I believe him.

We have been back home a day and tomorrow we will be having our sonogram done in the morning and we both are so excited and nervous at the same time.

We are laying in bed laying like always with my back to his front and he is doing like he does every time he has his arms around rubbing my belly and that's when it happens I feel this thumping feeling in my belly and it makes me jump and I instantly turn in his arms and look at him. Baby did you feel that the babies just moved oh my god that was amazing baby please tell me I am not going crazy and the it happens again but this time my hand is on my belly so I know I wasn't going crazy. When I looked into his eyes he looked like the happiest man on the planet. Then he said " Baby I felt it when we was on our honeymoon but I didn't want to say anything cause I wanted you to be able to tell me so we could share this moment together and now we are I felt it one night when you was sleeping and I was rubbing your belly and talking to the babies it was beautiful "

Really you already felt them move ?

" Yes baby are you mad at me "

No baby I'm not made just maybe a lil bit jealous that's all but I am far from mad I am just glad that you have felt them move.

Christian

We are heading to the doctors office for our sonogram to see our lil babies and I don't know why but now I am a nervous wreck and Ana just seems so calm I guess she is calm cause of the amazing shower sex we had not even thirty minutes ago or maybe it's cause she knows I am nervous so she is trying to stay calm so that I want worry about her cause she knows I worry about every thing when it comes to her.

We are now at the doctor's office in the room waiting on the doctor to come in and start the sonogram. Ana how are you feeling baby.

" I am fine Christian I am just a lil nervous but I will be okay I just can't wait to see our babies "

I know baby I am too well we are fixing to find out what our lil babies are.

Hello Dr. Greene how are you doing today?

" Hello Ana and Christian I am good and how are ya'll doing today Ana you look lovely dear are you ready to get started "

" Yes I am Dr. Greene "

" Well Ana go ahead and lay back and lift your shirt "

Ana does as the doctor says and then she puts some jelly looking stuff on Ana's belly and then she started using a wand looking thing to run along Ana belly and on the screen you could see two tiny lil beings and even though it's not in color they are the most beautiful babies that I have ever seen and I look at Ana and she is crying I lean down and gently kiss her tears away.

" Okay would ya'll like to know the sex of the babies "

YES we both say at the same time

"Well I can even give you a weight for each one as well okay as you can see Baby A is a BOY and he is weighing in at about 1 pound as of right now and Baby B is a GIRL and she is weighing in at about 15.5 ounces so she is almost at the 1 pound mark "

" Oh Christian you were right all this time I can't believe it oh I am so happy I love you baby "

I love you too Ana and I am so happy too and I c an't wait to meet our son and daughter Dr. Greene can we have a bunch of copies of the sonogram please.

" Of course Christian do you or Ana have any questions for me about the babies or the pregnancy so far I can tell that you are happy that Ana ia finally showing now "

No I don't thing we have any questions right now but if we think of any later on we will email you .

" Okay well if that is all I will see ya'll in a month for your regular check up and congratulations on your son and daughter "

Thank you Dr. Greene we are very excited .


	8. Chapter 8

**UPDATE**

**So for not updating sooner I've been a little busy renovating my house but I will be updating with in the next few days with 2 chapters at least I really appericate you guys reading my story and waiting paitently for a update but I just wanted to let you all know that I will be posting a update soon thanks for showing interest in my story. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

**4 1/2 MONTHS LATER**

**APOV**

**Well I getting close to my due date and I am nervous and excited at the same time Christian says he isn't nervous but I think he is but I don't say anything to him. I know we are both excited but we have different ways of showing it. **

**" Hey Baby how are you feeling " Christian asks me as he comes in to the great room. **

**I am feeling fine I feel like a beached whale but other than that I'm wonderful. I tell him and he of course gives me a look that says he doesn't think that so I change the subject to the babies.**

**So I started getting my overnight bag together today so that when it's time I won't have to worry about it I also packed you some things as well, I figured we would pick out the babies outfits to wear home together if you want to.**

**CPOV**

**I can't wait to get home to my beautiful very pregnant wife I will be so happy when my babies get here I know Ana will be as well I know she is tired of being pregnant but we only have about 2 weeks left and it seems like it's taking for ever to pass by. **

**Hey Baby how are you feeling I ask her as I come in the great room god she is so fucking sexy I am one lucky mother fucker to have her. **

**She tells me she she feels like a beached whale and I give her a look and she knows I don't like her saying stuff like that so she quickly changes the subject. She tells me she has her overnight bag ready with some clothes for me as well but that she wants us to pick out the babies clothes together and I am definitely good with that. **

**I think she may be nesting because she has been cleaning and reorganizing the nursery all day I only know this cause when I called her at lunch she didn't answer so I called Sawyer her CPO and he said she has been busy since she woke up of course after she ate a very healthy breakfast. So I was a little less stressed but I was worried then cause I don't want her hurting her self or getting stressed but Sawyer assured me that she hasn't done anything to strenuous, so that help ease my mind a lot more. **

**" Christian are you ready to go up to the nursery so we can pick out the Teddy and Phoebe outfits to come home in " **

**Yes Baby come I say as I stand and reach for her hand to help her up from the couch. We get to the nursery and when she opens the door I and shocked at what I see cause everything is already placed in the cribs and their names are hanging on the wall above each crib just like we discussed and it looks amazing. **

**Ana Baby it looks like you have been busy today are you sure you are okay you aren't to tired are you. **

**" No Christian I am fine I'm better than fine I am just so ready to meet them I just couldn't sit still I was in here all day well except for when I was packing for the hospital that is but other than that I was in here reorganizing their closet and fixing their cribs with everything that goes in it " **

**Well Baby as along as you are sure, lets pick out their coming home clothes shall we. **

**1 week 3 days later **

**APOV **

**I'm laying in bed after Christian and I made love for close to 3 hours he is sleeping peacefully next to me but I can't go to sleep cause every 10 minutes or so I get this sharp pain in my belly I think I may be in labor but I don't want to wake Christian up until the pain is closer together so I just lay still. I look over at the clock and I notice it's 2 am so I start paying closer attention to how close the pain is, and oh shit fuck that really hurt I look and it's 2:05 and this shit is lasting a good 2 minutes before it eases up, about 3 minutes go by and damn it ouch there is another I may as well go ahead and say it contraction cause these damn pains ain't going away well I guess it's time I am officially in labor. **

**I guess I should wake Christian up but first I have to pee really bad so I get up from the bed but as soon as my feet hit the floor my water breaks so I guess I didn't have to pee, I turn around and crawl on the bed to reach Christian to wake him up. **

**CPOV**

**I feel the bed dip really close to me and then I fell Ana touch run her hand along my cheek and gently she says my name so I slowly open my eyes to see she is leaning over me, and it has my mind racing a mile a minute before I finally wake up completely. **

**" Christian Baby wake up my water just broke come on baby wake up " **

**I finally sit up in the bed and look at her just has she is doubling over and it finally hits me what she just said oh fuck it's time the babies are coming. **

**I gently grab her face in my hands and get her to look me in the eye and I can see that she is in pain so I kiss her and then I jump out of bed and grab my phone to call Taylor to get the car ready and I go in the closest and put on some jeans and a t-shirt and my converse shoes. I grab Ana something to put on and go back to her and help her to the bathroom, After I have helped her I hear a knock on our bedroom door I make three long quick strides to it and open it to find Gail there and she is holding Ana's overnight bag and the babies bag as well, Ana and I both thank her as we make our way to the door. **

**Jason's POV **

**I laying in bed with my love Gail when my phone starts ringing and before I even answer it Gail is up and putting on some clothes, She says to me " Ana is in labor I just know I'm going to grab her bags for her and make sure she doesn't need my help " I look at her as I answer the phone and sure as the world Grey tells me that Ana's water broke and she is in pain . I tell him I'm getting dressed as we speak and I'll have the car ready and waiting.**

**APOV **

**Oh my god this shit fucking hurts and I know I am probably hurting Christian's hand but of course he don't care he is just worried about me, Jason tells us we will be at the hospital in 5 minutes I am so thankful we have called all of our family to let them know we are on the way to the hospital but the only person we can't get in touch with is Grace and it's making me worry, but Christian tells me not to worry she's probably not answering cause she might be at work at the hospital. So I calm down a little bit but between her and Gail they are the only ones close to a mother that I will have here and I really want them both here.**

**I look up just has we arrive at the hospital and I am so happy cause there waiting at the door with a wheelchair is none other than Grace, Some how Jason was able to get in touch with her I am so happy I start crying when she opens the door that Christian ask me what's wrong and I just look at him and smile and tell him that I am happy that Grace and Gail are here with me and he just nods cause he knows what I'm talking about. **

**We finally make it upstairs to my room and it's freaking huge of course it is no doubt due to my last name and who my husband is cause he always gets what he wants no matter what.**

**GPOV**

**I am busy making my final rounds for the night when my phone buzzes for the tenth time in a span of 20 minutes so I finally take it out of my pocket and notice it's Jason Taylor my son's CPO so I answer it instantly . Hello I say and Jason says " Dr. Grey I am on the way to the hospital with Christian and Ana they have been trying to call you to let you know that Ana's water broke and she is definitely in labor and in so serious pain and Ana is very worried cause she couldn't get in touch with you please tell me youa re at the hospital " **

**Yes Jason I am just finishing up my shift for the night how far away are you and I will be waiting at the door and don't tell them I will surprise them at the door I know what has Ana so worried. **

**" We are about 5 minutes away and I won't say anything I have Gail with me too I know that Ana thinks of you and Gail as mother figures to her so I understand we will see you in a few minutes " **

**I hang up with Jason and clock out and then I call my friend that works in Labor &amp; Delivery to tell her to have the Grey's birthing suite ready that they will be here in a minute or two.**

**I see the black SUV pull up so I go and open the door to find a smiling but crying Ana and I instantly open my arms to my sweet daughter-in-law once she is in the wheelchair I brought for her we make our way upstairs to the birthing suite.**

**CPOV **

**Well it's been 5 hours since we got here and Dr. Greene has just left from checking Ana she said that she is only dilated to 6 so they are going to give her some medicine to help make her contractions a little stronger and hopefully that will help her dilate more and if not then she may need to have a c-section I am really hoping that doesn't have to happen. **

**Hey baby I know this is going to sound stupid but how are you feeling right now, I asking cause there is some people that what to see you. **

**" I am okay for now so yeah I guess I can deal with some visitors " **

**Okay baby I will be right back **

**I walk down to the waiting room to get our family as we are on our way back to Ana's room I notice the doctor running into Ana's room so I take off running too when I get in the room Dr. Greene is talking so fast I can't even understand her so I look at Ana and she is crying I am starting to lose my shit when the doctor finally looks at me and tells me that the babies aren't getting enough oxygen and that we have to have a c-section now to save them, all I can do is nod my fucking head I can't believe it I just walked out of here and everything was fine. **

**The nurse hands me these blue scrub looking clothes and tells me to put them on now and she will be back to get me I lean over Ana and give her a kiss and tell her I love her and that everything is going to be okay.**

**I get dressed and when I walk out in the hall our entire family is standing there so I tell them what is going on and I can tell that my mom and sister and Kate are crying and Ana's dad looks like he is in shock but my dad taps Ray on the shoulder and gets him to walk with him just as the nurse comes out to get me everyone tells me to tell Ana they love her and I just nod as I follow the nurse to the operating room where I am lead over to a chair and told to sit when I finally sit I look to my left and there is my beautiful wife and she looks scared. **

**Hey baby I am here and it's going to be alright I love you. **

**APOV**

**I am laying here waiting for Christian to come back with our family that have been waiting to come back and see me the only ones that have been in here with us is Gail and Grace cause they are both like a mother to me and I want them in here when I deliver the twins. **

**As soon as Christian walked out the babies heart monitor starts making a really loud beeping sound so Grace gets the doctor to come and check to see whats wrong I am crying and really upset cause I want Christian but he isn't in here, Dr. Greene is checking me and the monitors and she says the babies aren't getting enough oxygen and that I will need to have a c-section in order for her to save them and me as well right at that time Christian comes rushing in the room and he looks scared to death as the doctor explains whats going on he is told to change into some blue looking scrubs and that the nurse will come get him once I am prepped and ready. **

**I am laying on a really cold table with a blue thing draped over my chest and I turn to look and Christian is sitting next to me with a mask over his face all I can see is his beautiful gray eyes and they look so sad he tells me he loves me and that everything will be okay, and I believe him.**

**After about three minutes I hear Dr. Greene tell me I will feel a lot of pressure and pulling but that should be it.**

**Another couple of minutes go by I feel a little bit of pressure but not a lot and it don't hurt so that's good , I notice Christian will look over the blue drape every few minutes and this time when he looks over he has a huge smile on his face and then I hear the most beautiful sound in the entire world my first baby is crying and then the doctor holds the baby over the drape for me to see and I ask if it's Teddy or Phoebe and she says Teddy and me and Christian both start crying very happy tears has she hands Teddy off to a nurse and starts the process of delivering our little princess Phoebe and just 4 minutes after our little prince Teddy was born our little princess was born and she is way smaller than her brother who we have just been told weighs in at a whopping 8 LBS. 14.8 OZ and is 22 inches long, Dr. Greene hands our daughter over to the nurse and I tell Christian to go over to her and Teddy to see whats going on with her as he is over with our babies Dr. Greene finishes up with me when all of a sudden I hear my monitors start beeping and then everything goes black. **

**CPOV**

**I am over the moon excited when I am standing here looking at my beautiful babies the nurse tells me that our daughter weighs in at 5 LBS. 2 OZ. and is only 18 inches long I can't help but smile cause she is going to be small like her beautiful mother, as I am standing beside the bassinet thing the nurse just placed the twins in I hear the doctor screaming sort of for the nurse to get me and the twins out of here and to get Dr. Trevelyan in here stat I am starting to panic when I see that Ana doesn't have her eyes open so I start screaming at the doctor to tell me what is going on she looks at me and tells me that Ana has lost alot of blood and she needs my mother to come right now to help find the source and fix it. **

**The next thing I know I am running down the hall as fast as possible to get to my mom and tell her what the doctor said when I finally get to her she can tell that something isn't right so I tell her that Dr. Greene needs her in the operating room stat she takes off running and I am left standing in the hall pale as a ghost and shaking I finally look up and my brother is standing next to me saying my name and I finally speak and tell him to follow me into the room that they had Ana in. **

**" Bro what the fuck is going on man you look like you have seen a ghost is it Ana is it the babies are they all three okay please talk to me bro " **

**Lelliott I am so scared the babies are fine but Ana she was doing fine she told me to go over and check on our little prince and princess and as I am looking at them I hear her doctor start yelling that they mom in the operating room stat that Ana has lost alot of blood and they need moms help to find it and fix it I'm telling you Lelliott when I was finally able to see Ana's face before I was made to leave she was out of it and very pale I son't know what to do I can't lose her Lelliott I just can't.**

**" Fuck Bro I didn't know shit okay listen to me she is going to be fine okay cause we all know that Ana is one hell of a fighter so don't even think like that okay man plus she has mom in there working on her so we know she will be fine so just breathe and relax now tell me about my niece and nephew I want to know all the details "**

**Okay I can do this my wife is definitely stronger than I give her credit for, Elliott just asked me about our babies so I can definitely talk about them, I tell him to wait right here and I'll be back, he nods and I walk out to go get them and bring them into the room so that when Ana gets out of surgery they will be here waiting on there beautiful mother.**

**I knock on the door and Elliott opens it I move to the side so I can push there little bassinet in the room and he has the biggest fucking smile on his face that I have ever seen. After I get into the room he shuts the door and walks over to see them and I look at him and he has tears running down his face but he is smiling at the same time I tell hem how much they weigh and how long they are and he tells me that he is really happy for me and I can't help but smile I have always wanted a to be close to my brother and I am finally getting to do that since I have been with Ana and I couldn't be happier. He is the only person besides me and Ana that has gotten to see the twins yet and I know the rest of my family are going to be upset but I just needed my big brother. Now I kind of feel a little bit better but I won't feel completely better until I see my wife and know that she is going to be okay, just as I am about say something to Elliott the door opens and they are pushing my beautiful wife in and both my mom and Dr. Greene are smiling so that has to be good right. **

**Grace's POV**

**I am standing at the nurses station asking if there is any news on Ana when I see Christian come running down the hall towards me he tells me that they need me in there stat I take off running once I have scrubbed my hands and I am prepped and ready I walk in the room and Dr. Greene tells me that Ana is losing blood and that she needs my help to find and fix it I instantly go from worried mother-in-law to doctor in no time at all, We find the problem rather quickly and I am able to fix it fairly easily and we give her about three pints of blood to accommodate for what she lost, I ask Dr. Greene what happened and she tells me that she was just getting ready to close Ana'a incision up when the monitors started going off and then Ana blacked out come to find out when my granddaughter was delivered she some how managed to grab Ana's uterus and as the doctor was pulling her pout it cause a very small tear but I was able to fix it and there shouldn't be any other problems. " I am so thankful you were here Grace " Dr. Greene tells me as me are pushing Ana back to her room I tell her I am as well when we get to her room I am surprised to see both of my sons and my grand babies in the room already , I am a little upset that Elliott has gotten to see the twins before me but he pulls me out into the hall to speak to me while Dr. Greene talks to Christian about Ana.**

**When he tells me about his and Christian's conversation I am no longer upset but I am very happy he was here for his little brother I know it made him feel good that Christian came to him so I don't even let it be known that I was upset.**

**APOV**

**I am woken up by to sound of crying at first I don't recognize where I am but I look to my right and see my handsome husband sitting in a rocking chair with a pink and blue blanket in his arms that I realize that I am in the hospital and that I have just given birth, I try to sit up and it hurts like hell. **

**Christian looks up at me and he can tell right away that I am in pain so he gently gets up and walks over to me to tell me that I can't sit up all the way because of my incision, Well that is just fucking perfect. **

**" Hey baby I am so glad that you are finally awake I have to little ones that are waiting to finally meet there beautiful mother "**

**Oh my god my babies are the most beautiful babies in the world. Christian do you know how much they weighed and how long they are and what time where they born.**

**CPOV**

**Theodore Raymond Grey weighs 8 LBS. 14.8 OZ. 22 inches long and he was born at 7:35 am and little miss Phoebe Grace Grey weighs 5 LBS. 2 OZ. 18 inches long and she was born at 7:38 am.**

They are both doing great and from what the doctors say so are you I was so scared baby they said you lost a lot of blood but thanks to my mom she was able to find the problem and fix it she said that you will be just fine.

We sit and talk for a little bit all of our family have came and saw Ana and the babies so now it is just us and Ana is getting ready to breast feed them for the first time she is trying with Phoebe first since she is the one doing the crying and she of course does just fine as does her big brother and boy does he like to eat.

All in all everything is going just fine we should be able to go home a in a few days and I have got to say that to have my life they way it is now is something that I didn't even think was possible for me but thanks to my beautiful wife and mother to my babies I am one happy mother fucker.


	10. Chapter 10

This is not an update but I am trying very hard to put one together and I hope that it will be soon thank you for your patience with me. With much love to you all Crista


End file.
